


Идеальная комбинация

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди G-PG13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Это странно, но в их случае полиамория работает.





	Идеальная комбинация

**Author's Note:**

> авторские размышления на тему "а в реале они бы смогли?"

Том кажется выточенным из мрамора, когда крутится в фуэте, обманчиво-хрупкий, тонкий… Но стоит ему замереть идеальной статуей, держась на носке одной ноги, и контуры его крепкого тренированного тела напоминают о том, что он уже давно далеко не член балетной труппы.  
  
Роберт смотрит на сцену, развалившись в кресле. Зал пуст — кроме них, никого, — и тем более интимно его присутствие здесь. Он любуется, наблюдает за Томом, забывая о времени, о проблемах — вообще обо всём…  
  
Правильные, выверенные движения вдруг становятся изломанными, ритм танца сбивается. Том глубоко, громко вдыхает, хватается за грудь и падает на колени.  
  
Роберт срывается с места — благо, от первого ряда до сцены несколько широких шагов. Он одним прыжком забрасывает себя на сцену, подбегает к Тому, хватает его за плечи:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Том поднимает глаза. По его щекам текут слёзы.  
  
— Мистер Дауни, — шепчет он со слишком знакомой интонацией, — что-то мне нехорошо…  
  
Холодный пот мигом выступает по всему телу. Роберт берёт Тома за руки, крепко сжимая запястья, но те рассыпаются пылью.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет!  
  
Роберт шепчет, потом говорит в полный голос, повторяя это маленькое отчаянное «Нет».  
  
Том дрожит всем телом и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Тихий шорох пыли, в которую он превращается, оглушает.  
  
Роберт кричит. Громко, срывая голос от разрывающей изнутри боли.  


 

***

  
И просыпается.  
  
Он рывком садится на кровати, прижимает к горящим щекам ледяные ладони. Лицо мокрое от слёз.  
  
Ужас не отпускает. Ощущения такие, будто кто-то засунул руку ему в грудную клетку и сжал в кулаке солнечное сплетение.  
  
Роберт спускает ноги с кровати и нащупывает обнажёнными ступнями тапочки. Он обувается, встаёт на ноги и потягивается.  
  
Ужасно хочется курить. Или напиться.  
  
Вместо этого он нашаривает в темноте халат, подхватывает его и надевает, отпирая дверь трейлера.  
  
Ночной Нью-Йорк пахнет по-особому: свежестью, дождём и летом. Роберт кивает проходящему мимо охраннику и, самую малость шаркая, идёт по узким асфальтовым тропкам.  
  
Путь до двери трейлера Тома недалёк, но сейчас кажется безбожно длинным.  
  
Роберт стучит одними костяшками, чтобы не перебудить весь лагерь. Внутри раздаётся возня, сдобренная тихими ругательствами. Наконец Том осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Роберт.  
  
Роберт улыбается, услышав шлёпанье босых ног у двери. Том долго ковыряется с замком, пару раз бормочет витиеватые выражения, свойственные только англичанам, и открывает.  
  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Дауни.  
  
Том сонно трёт глаза и честно пытается проморгаться. Это умиляет.  
  
— Впустишь? — кивает Роберт на открытую дверь.  
  
Том тут же отступает в уютную темноту.  
  
— Конечно. Только можно свет не включать? А то я потом не усну.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Роберт заходит следом. Глаза быстро привыкают к отсутствию освещения, так что он без приключений добирается до кресла. Том садится рядом — на кровать.  
  
— А чего это вы пришли среди ночи? — Том рассеянно чешет голову, забираясь пальцами в волосы. —Нет, я не осуждаю вас, но всё же мы обычно общаемся днём…  
  
Вопрос логичный, вот только что на него ответить? Роберт тасует слова, как колоду карт, но не может найти ни одного оправдания проще, чем по-детски наивное:  
  
— Мне приснилось, что ты умер.  
  
Том на автомате согласно угукает, а затем вскидывается:  
  
— Что? Как?  
  
Роберт бы рассмеялся его заполошности, если бы у него не дрожали руки от одной только мысли о хлопьях траурно-чёрного пепла.  
  
— Так же, как Питер.  
  
Каков вопрос — таков и ответ.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Том ёрзает, очевидно нервничая, и Роберт нарушает договорённость, нащупывая выключатель лампы на тумбочке.  
  
— Ай!  
  
Том жмурится, ворчит неразборчиво, трёт глаза. А Роберт не может отвести от него взгляда. Он такой живой, такой уютно-спокойный и мягкий на вид, что так и хочется протянуть руку и проверить, потрогать. Роберт потакает своим желаниям — наклоняется вперёд и кладёт ладонь на обтянутое мягкой тканью пижамных штанов колено. Гладит, наслаждаясь приятным теплом.  
  
— Мистер Дауни?  
  
Вид у Тома слегка ошеломлённый, а Роберт сам не знает, что за приступ нежности на него нашёл.  
  
Что он вообще делает в трейлере у коллеги по съёмкам в сколько-там-часов ночи?  
  
— Ты живой, — озвучивает Роберт то, что рвётся изнутри, просясь на язык.  
  
И короткая фраза чуть сбивает градус напряжения, что возникло между ними.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Том расслабляется. Зевает, прикрыв рот рукой, и в одно движение стекает вниз, на пол. Роберт забывает, как дышать, от ощущения тёплого дыхания на своих коленях. Том обнимает его ноги, доверчиво ложится на них щекой, прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Гладьте, пока не надоест. Ну, или пока я не попрошу вас остановиться.  
  
Роберт тихо смеётся, запуская пальцы в пушистые вьющиеся волосы Тома, ласково перебирает пряди.  
  
— А ты наглый.  
  
Том удовлетворённо вздыхает и трётся слегка колючей щекой о его колено.  
  
— А вы пришли ко мне среди ночи и разбудили. Отрабатывайте, мистер Дауни.  
  
Роберт улыбается — он ещё помнит то время, когда Том боялся лишний раз заговорить с ним, только смотрел восторженно, как на ожившее божество, считая звездой мирового масштаба. Роберт и был звездой, но звёздной болезнью не страдал, а потому взял Тома в оборот сам. Тот оказался приятным в общении молодым человеком с потенциалом отличного друга. Роберт получал и получает удовольствие от каждой минуты, проведённой с ним.  
  
Вот и сейчас, нежно гладя его по голове, чувствуя его ровное дыхание на обнажённой коже бедра ниже границы шортов, Роберт ощущал глубокое умиротворение, как во время занятия йогой.  
  
Он будто впадает в транс, слушая спокойные вдохи и выдохи Тома. Роберт не знает, как долго просидел так — он не устал, но начал придрёмывать, заразившись очарованием спящего Тома. Поэтому, чтобы не уснуть в неудобном положении, Роберт трогает его за плечо:  
  
— Малыш, подъём.  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
Том неохотно поднимается, делает пару тяжёлых шагов и обрушивается на кровать. Он обнимает подушку, довольно стонет и тут же на глазах снова погружается в сон.  
  
Роберт подходит, подтыкает ему одеяло и улыбается.  


 

***

  
Роберт просыпается от трели телефонного звонка. Его телефон гудит от вибрации и, судя по рингтону, звонит кто-то из категории «друзья».  
  
— Да кто там? — бормочет Сьюзан, ворочаясь рядом.  
  
— Спи, родная, я возьму, — шепчет Роберт и целует её в обнажённое плечо, а потом выбирается из-под одеяла.  
  
Подобрав с пола трусы, он берёт телефон, не глядя, нажимает на кнопку принятия вызова и, на ходу надевая трусы, говорит:  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Привет, мистер Дауни.  
  
Голос Тома он узнаёт сразу и настораживается — тон у того отнюдь не жизнерадостный, как бывает обычно.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Том. Есть причина для столь позднего звонка?  
  
Роберт оборачивается на едва заметный силуэт Сьюзан на кровати и находит в кармане пиджака упаковку сигарет.  
  
Том на другом конце провода вздыхает и… Это что, всхлип?  
  
— Угу. Есть.  
  
Роберт выходит на улицу, садится на качели, висящие на веранде. Раскуривает сигарету, делает первую затяжку. Медленно выдыхает дым.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Том продолжает молчать, только шуршит чем-то — наверное, одеялом, потому что шуршание сопровождается скрипом, похожим на скрип кровати.  
  
— Я не знаю, как.  
  
Роберт курит, глядя в небо, на яркие звёзды. Чуть в отдалении шумит город, за забором ездят туда-сюда редкие машины. Ночь.  
  
— Можем просто помолчать.  
  
— Нет, я… — Том вздыхает снова, напряжённо сопит и отчётливо шмыгает носом, — я хочу рассказать… Надеюсь, это поможет.  
  
Роберт мысленно прикидывает, когда они увидятся в следующий раз. По всему выходит, что довольно скоро — на съёмках четвёртой части Мстителей. Он сам видел кошмары с Томом ещё несколько раз, но рядом была Сьюзан. Она успокаивала его.  
  
У Тома никого нет — он сейчас занят где-то, и Роберт не уверен, что помнит, как называется его проект.  
  
— Рассказывай, парень. Только ты и я. Я никому не скажу.  
  
Том молчит ещё с минуту, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Я был Питером Паркером.  
  
Сначала Роберт не понимает намёка, но потом до него доходит.  
  
— На Титане?  
  
— Угу. И не только.  
  
Они ещё толком не знают, как Питера вернут в четвёртой части — в конце концов, сценария на руках у них нет, а Тому его и вовсе не дадут из-за скверной привычки пробалтываться…  
  
Но, на секунду представив запертого в камне Души Питера, наблюдающего за Тони, идущим во все тяжкие, чтобы его спасти, у Роберта сжимается сердце. Он думает о собственных детях и Сьюзан, о Томе. Если бы такое случилось с ним…  
  
— Не только?  
  
Том несчастно вздыхает.  
  
— Я наблюдал со стороны. Будто в зеркале, знаете. Вы изо всех сил ищете меня, зовёте, а я тут, и чёртово стекло хрен разобьёшь, и я не могу вернуться…  
  
Быстрая речь прерывается напряжённой паузой. Роберт почти чувствует на кончиках пальцев горячую влагу, стёртую со щеки Тома.  
  
— Тише, тише, — он шепчет как можно ласковее, пытается успокоить, ободрить, — тише, Том. Всё хорошо. Я здесь, и ты можешь мне позвонить.  
  
С ним самим бывало такое — маньяк из «Сновидений» преследовал его из подсознания достаточно долго, чтобы всерьёз напугать.  
  
— Простите, я просто… — Том сердито всхлипывает и сбивчиво объясняется: — Эти сны, они такие реалистичные, и я не могу перестать представлять, что Питер правда может быть заперт вот так. Вы слышали о теории струн? О, конечно же слышали, о чём я вообще. Только подумайте, что где-то Танос — это жестокая реальность! Мне просто страшно за Питера и Тони… И за вас. Почему-то.  
  
Роберт спокойно слушает рассказ Тома, думая, как на самом деле это на него не похоже. Том моложе, но у него есть характер. Обычно он не вживается так сильно в роли, понимая, что они — всего лишь фантазия сценаристов. Но последняя фраза заставляет весь этот ночной разговор со щелчком встать на место в картине мира Роберта.  
  
Тома перетрясло так же, как и его самого во время съёмок третьей части.  
  
— Ничего, Том, всё в порядке, — Роберт говорит осторожно, будто ступая по тонкой проволоке над бассейном с осколками стекла и боясь оступиться, — я в порядке. Ничего из того, что тебе снилось, не случалось и никогда не случится. Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо. — Том шумно дышит в трубку и нервно переспрашивает: — Но у вас точно всё нормально?  
  
— Нормальнее некуда. — Роберт докуривает и тушит сигарету. — Спокойной ночи, Том. Я бы поговорил ещё, но ужасно хочу спать.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — голос у Тома грустный, но слова не соответствуют тону, с которым их говорят, — спокойной ночи, мистер Дауни.  
  
_«Мистер Старк, что-то мне нехорошо…»_  
  
Невольно всплывает в памяти отрывок из третьей части Мстителей, и Роберт слишком резко для такого момента говорит:  
  
— Зови меня по имени.  
  
— Хорошо, — отзывается Том. — Тогда спокойной ночи, Роберт.  
  
Так, безо всяких «мистеров», звучит гораздо лучше, и Роберт отвечает:  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Короткие гудки оповещают его о том, что звонок завершился. Роберт блокирует экран, встаёт и глубоко вдыхает предутреннюю свежесть. Он думает, что неплохо было бы искупаться в океане, о мягкой, податливой Сьюзан сегодняшней ночью… Почти призрачные воспоминания о ночи, которую он для себя объявил неслучившейся, обжигают изнутри.  
  
Роберт на мгновение представляет Тома на месте того парня, и его обдаёт жаром. Том бы выдержал его, он сильный, как Сьюзан, если не сильнее её.  
  
Но — у него есть дети и Сьюзан…  
  
Время покажет, решает Роберт и возвращается в постель.  
  
Сьюзан во сне переворачивается, обнимает его, а Роберт чувствует острую потребность в ещё одной паре рук на своём теле.  
  
_«И за вас. Почему-то»._  


 

***

  
Снимать четвёртую часть было приятнее, чем третью. Во всяком случае, четвёртая исправляла многие события, причинявшие боль фанатам.  
  
И Роберту.  
  
Том присоединяется к команде, когда сроки переваливают за половину: роль у него оказалась не такая уж и большая. Но Роберт всё равно рад видеть его.  
  
На съёмочной площадке ожидание счастливого конца для сыгранных героев выливается в совершенно дикие происшествия. Роберт со смехом вспоминает прошлые блуперсы и то, что в них не вошло, активно участвует в создании новых и втягивает в это любого, кто попадается под руку. Он прикалывается над Эвансом, разыгрывает Стэна и Маки, доводит до хохота Скарлетт…  
  
Сцену встречи Питера и Тони снимают в павильоне. Роберт подговаривает кое-кого из команды, и когда Том, вошедший в роль, подходит к нему, чтобы обнять — «Теперь это обнимашки, Паучок» — со всех сторон звучат совершенно пошлейшие для такого момента аккорды танго.  
  
— О боже, мистер Дауни, — стонет Том под общий хохот съёмочной группы и шагает навстречу.  
  
Роберт не успевает понять, как это случается, но через мгновение вокруг них воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь музыкой. Том ведёт — ещё бы, он умелый танцор и вовсе не стыдится этого, — причём ведёт уверенно. Музыка энергичная, и Роберт почти жалеет, что выбрал именно аргентинскую версию. Однако Том перетягивает его внимание на себя. Одна рука Тома крепко сдавливает его ладонь, другая бережно держит за талию, их бёдра соприкасаются…  
  
Роберт знает, что потом сможет посмотреть на это со стороны, и понимает, что не станет. Руки Тома жгут сквозь одежду, заставляют прижиматься ближе, на грани интимности, но это — танго, и никто не станет ничего подозревать. Едва Роберт приноравливается к ритму и встречается с Томом взглядом, его маленькая шутка окончательно превращается в катастрофу.  
  
Глядя в эти медово-карие потемневшие глаза, Роберт чувствует себя Джеймсом Дином, несущимся к роковому обрыву. В памяти всплывают ощущения от наркотических приходов, и это чертовски похожее чувство. Том смотрит на него не так, как обычно — Роберт не уверен, ловил ли он на себе подобные взгляды ранее. Не похоть, не жажда, не любовь, не дружеская теплота — адский коктейль всего положительного, что только можно испытывать к человеку.  
  
Роберт понимает, что музыка закончилась, только когда Том отпускает его и с улыбкой кланяется аплодирующей съёмочной группе. Роберт на автомате повторяет за ним, но ощущение горячих рук почти на коже не желает проходить.  
  
Когда они делают новый дубль, Роберт загоняет себя в шкуру Тони, но, поймав Тома-Питера в объятия, он прижимает его к себе не так, как это делают с сыновьями. Боссы Марвел будут в бешенстве, если присмотрятся, но старые добрые Руссо ничего не говорят.  
  
В итоге сцена остаётся как есть.  


 

***

  
Роберта сегодня отпускают довольно рано. Том ещё задерживается, и когда глубоким вечером раздаётся стук в дверь трейлера, Роберт не сразу связывает его с Томом.  
  
— Привет, — говорит тот снизу вверх, стоя на последней ступеньке лесенки, — можно войти?  
  
Роберт отходит в сторону, пропуская его. Том взбегает вверх, проскальзывает мимо и с любопытством осматривается.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
Роберт не знает, зачем спрашивает. Но Том подхватывает маленькую вышитую подушку с кресла, садится и кивает.  
  
Он пару раз бывал у Роберта дома и в трейлерах во время прошлых съёмок, но каждый раз обстановка меняется, и здесь Том фактически впервые.  
  
Роберт закрывает дверь и трёт глаза — после грима и долгого рабочего дня больше всего хочется лечь и уснуть. Он смотрит на Тома и видит, как тот широко зевает, тиская подушечку.  
  
— Я просто так зашёл, — говорит Том — глаза у него тоже слипаются. — Захотелось. Можно посидеть у тебя немного?  
  
Роберт садится на кровать. Голова тут же тяжелеет, тянет упасть навзничь, отдаваясь мягкости матраса.  
  
— Не уверен, что я не усну, стоит мне немного расслабиться, — честно признаётся он.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу, и Роберт, повинуясь возникшему вдруг желанию, сбрасывает тапочки, забираясь к стене.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Том пару раз озадаченно моргает, но потом начинает раздеваться. Когда он был у Роберта, они уже лежали рядом на диване и смотрели фильм в большой комнате, которую Том со смехом назвал кинотеатром. Сейчас это будет нечто другое, но у Роберта нет ни капли сомнения в том, что он делает.  
  
Оставшись в майке и симпатичных обтягивающих трусах, Том подходит к кровати, аккуратно садится на край.  
  
— Роберт?  
  
Он уже почти спит, хоть и держит глаза открытыми.  
  
— Да. Ложись.  
  
Том опускается на спину, и Роберт с ворчанием вытягивает из-под него одеяло, поверх которого тот лёг. Укрывает их обоих, придвигается ближе… Усталые мышцы отзываются на близость чужого тепла приятным расслаблением. Роберт утыкается лбом в плечо Тома и позволяет сознанию плыть.  
  
Том ворочается и, кажется, обнимает его, но Роберт этого практически не запоминает. Он слишком устал.  


 

***

  
Роберт с удовольствием поспал бы ещё, но привычка вставать рано проснулась до того, как он успел снова выключить мысли. И первое, о чём он думает — одурманивающее ощущение сильного тела, прижимающегося сзади.  
  
Мужского.  
  
Роберт вздрагивает, но потом восстанавливает в памяти вчерашние события и выдыхает. Том.  
  
Том обнимает его поперёк живота, уткнувшись ртом ему в голову, и мерно дышит. Волосы на макушке Роберта шевелятся от каждого вдоха и выдоха. Это умиротворяет, и Роберт бы обязательно попытался уснуть снова, если бы эта ситуация не нравилась ему настолько. Он женат на прекрасной женщине, так какого чёрта он творит?  
  
Не к месту он вспоминает Сару и неожиданно понимает её в чём-то. Но он любит Сьюзан и не собирается разводиться с ней. Что тогда в его постели делает Том? Он что, теперь изменяет жене?  
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — заспанно бормочет Том ему в затылок, гладит по животу горячей ладонью.  
  
— Что мы делаем? — шёпотом спрашивает Роберт и тут же поправляется: — Что делаю я?  
  
— Видимо, переживаешь кризис среднего возраста, — ворчит Том и тянет его за плечо, пока Роберт не поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
Вблизи заспанный Том кажется неимоверно милым, но в его глазах, в выражении лица читается ясный намёк на то, что он не такой, каким выглядит. Роберт протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. Том прикрывает глаза, льнёт навстречу ласке, и сдержаться уже невозможно.  
  
Роберт актёр и, разумеется, целовался по долгу службы много с кем, но впервые за долгое время целовать кого-то, чей поцелуй хочется получить и запомнить… Со Сьюзан он повстречался уже так давно, и с тех пор никого, кроме неё, ему не было нужно.  
  
Но Тома хочется целовать. Том обнимает его за талию, беззастенчиво скользит рукой под футболку, гладя спину, и отвечает, мягко перехватывая инициативу. Роберт коротко стонет, когда Том прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, и дышит тяжелее, когда Том игриво порхает языком в его рту. Том ненавязчиво, но целенаправленно придавливает его к кровати, нависает сверху, наглаживает бока и целует настойчивее.  
  
Роберт чувствует, как руки Тома опускаются ниже. Он прекрасно знает, чем это закончится, но от Тома не веет опасностью, как от того парня, из-за которого Роберт решил навсегда отказаться от ореола бисексуальности.  
  
— Постой, — выдыхает он между поцелуями и ощущает себя девчонкой, которая пытается отдаться парню на заднем сиденье автомобиля в чёртов первый раз. — Том, я…  
  
— Это не будет просто сексом. — Том наклоняется, проводит носом по его щеке, мокро скользит языком вдоль линии челюсти.  
  
Роберта ведёт, в бедро упирается доказательство заинтересованности Тома, но он должен сказать:  
  
— Сьюзан. Я люблю Сьюзан, я не могу так с ней…  
  
— Так расскажи ей потом.  
  
Том задирает на нём футболку. Роберт приподнимается, помогая её снять, охает, когда губы Тома впиваются в шею — это слегка болезненно, но ему нравится.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Она часть твоей жизни, — Том глубоко и медленно дышит, успокаиваясь, откидывает чуть взмокшую чёлку, — ты её любишь. А я люблю тебя и тоже хочу быть кем-то важным.  
  
Насколько он оказался слеп, что не замечал этого? Хотя обожание Тома всегда льстило ему, оно было… И тут Роберт понял, что не уверен, было ли оно другого рода.  
  
Том ждёт, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.  
  
— О боже, — стонет Роберт и тянется вверх.  
  
Том ласкает его медленно, но напористо, не позволяя перехватить контроль ни на секунду. Они ничего такого не делают: у Тома удивительно широкие и умелые ладони, и Роберту крышу сносит и без «такого».  
  
Смаргивая цветные круги перед глазами, он вяло размышляет о том, с какой стороны подойти к Сьюзан с этим.  
  
Том благодарно целует Роберта в плечо, прямо в вытатуированное имя сына, опускается рядом и рисует пальцами узоры на его скользком животе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, и что-то внутри Роберта ломается, потому что Том искренен и противостоять ему невозможно.  
  
Кроме того, ответить так же будет… правдиво.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Роберт и накрывает руку Тома своей.  


 

***

  
Роберт достаточно смел, чтобы выбрать день, когда рассказать Сьюзан о любви к Тому, но недостаточно, чтобы сделать это в одиночку. Однако Том настаивает и появляется у него на пороге с обаятельной улыбкой, потенциально способной разрушить его семью.  
  
Или нет.  
  
Сьюзан задерживается с подругами, и Том играет с детьми. Они в восторге, особенно Экстон — он обожает Человека-паука. Дети тискают Тома, валяют по ковру, хохочут и пищат от предвкушения, когда Том обещает в следующий раз привести свою собаку с собой.  
  
— Вы очень понравитесь Тессе, — весело говорит он и треплет их по волосам.  
  
Роберт не знает, куда себя деть, а потому просто смотрит, как легко Том находит общий язык с самыми дорогими лично Роберту существами на планете.  
  
Когда Сьюзан возвращается домой, огромный паззл, который всё валялся без дела, почти сложен, а Экстон, кажется, всерьёз решил оставить Тома себе.  
  
— Здравствуй, Том, — говорит Сьюзан, неслышно входя в комнату.  
  
Роберт вздрагивает. Том поднимает голову от паззла и улыбается:  
  
— Добрый вечер, миссис Дауни.  
  
— Фу, как официально, — кривится Сьюзан. — Просто по имени, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо. — Том подталкивает к Эйври последний кусочек паззла и выпрямляется.  
  
Он чудесно выглядит в простой одежде: футболка и джинсы были созданы именно для таких парней, как Том. Роберт мысленно сравнивает его со Сьюзан в схожем образе и не может признаться сам себе, кто для него сексуальнее.  
  
— Дети, идите, поиграйте у себя, — просит Сьюзан. — Дяде Тому надо отдохнуть.  
  
Экстон ревниво косится на маму.  
  
— Ты же его не прогонишь?  
  
— Не-а, — Сьюзан хитро щурится, — мы оставим его себе и никому не отдадим. Согласен?  
  
Том улыбается ещё ярче, а Экстон серьёзно кивает и тащит Эйври с собой.  
  
Сьюзан убеждается, что дети их не услышат, и складывает руки на груди.  
  
— И как давно вы спите вместе?  
  
Роберт моментально краснеет — он не ожидал, что Сьюзан поймёт смысл его словесных плясок вокруг сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
— Не так давно, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Том. — Фактически это было всего раз. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали — я люблю Роберта. И совершенно не желаю, чтобы ему пришлось делать какой-то выбор.  
  
— И поэтому ты здесь, — Сьюзан говорит задумчиво, больше самой себе, нежели Тому, — пытаешься вписаться в семью?  
  
Она могла бы взорваться, устроить истерику, но это не в её стиле. И всё же Роберт ждёт чего угодно, кроме того, что Сьюзан наклонится к Тому и вглядится ему в глаза с расстояния нескольких сантиметров. Том выдерживает её взгляд и с готовностью подставляется, когда она целует его.  
  
Роберт обалдело пялится на свою жену.  
  
— То есть ты что, не против?  
  
Сьюзан отстраняется от Тома. Её губы влажно, призывно блестят, Том выглядит растрёпанным — Сьюзан основательно взъерошила его волосы… Роберт сглатывает, поправляя брюки.  
  
— Я — нет. — Сьюзан выпрямляется, подходит к нему и целует с гораздо большим пылом, но не так хищнически.  
  
Роберт чувствует на её губах вкус Тома и едва сдерживает позорный скулёж. Он до боли хочет Сьюзан и Тома, причём одинаково сильно.  
  
— Значит, решено. — Том вдруг оказывается рядом, обнимает, его губы сталкиваются с губами Сьюзан, их языки ласкают язык Роберта, и тот теряет голову.  
  
Но, разумеется, они тут же отстраняются, стоит детскому топоту раздаться в коридоре.  
  
— Он ещё не ушёл! — вопит Экстон, одетый в костюм Человека-паука.  
  
Том подставляет руки, и Экстон с разбегу запрыгивает на них.  
  
— Смотри, смотри! Я тоже Человек-паук! — говорит он.  
  
Эйври, переодевшаяся в красивое платьице, застенчиво улыбается, и Том присаживается на одно колено, чтобы приобнять её.  
  
— Вы — чудо, — говорит он, и Роберт знает, что это абсолютно искренне.  


 

***

  
Папарацци бы обязательно их отловили, но Том всегда лежит на заднем сиденье, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть, стёкла затонированы, и Роберт заезжает в гараж, чтобы не выходить перед домом. На самом деле это больше его паранойя — последняя угроза засадить назойливых фотоохотников почти осуществилась, и никто, видимо, не хотел рисковать свободой.  
  
Но сегодня Том приезжает открыто и заходит через дверь. Потому что он не один.  
  
— Всем привет. — Гарри и Пэдди, братья Тома, неловко топчутся на пороге.  
  
Том признался семье, и его не осудили, как того боялся Роберт. Папа с мамой пожали плечами и сказали, что раз Том счастлив, они не имеют морального права быть против. А братья и вовсе изъявили желание посетить новую семью старшего.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит Роберт, — проходите.  
  
С кухни аппетитно пахнет — Сьюзан стряхнула пыль со своих кулинарных навыков и собственноручно закатила богатый ужин.  
  
Экстон и Эйври высыпают в коридор, за ними выходит Индио — он приехал навестить Роберта утром и остался с ночёвкой.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — приветствует он Холландов.  
  
Том ставит обувь на полку этажерки, обнимает Экстона с Эйври и подходит к Роберту. Поцелуй в щёку выглядит достаточно целомудренно, но Роберт всё равно чувствует себя слегка не в своей тарелке. Теперь и его семья, и семья Тома в курсе. Это странно, но в их случае полиамория работает.  
  
Или не странно?  
  
Том протягивает руку Индио, пока Гарри и Пэдди разуваются.  
  
— Том Холланд, будем знакомы.  
  
— Индио Дауни. — Индио улыбается Тому. — Ты выглядишь хорошим парнем. Семья у меня со странностями, но — добро пожаловать.  
  
Гарри и Пэдди шумно знакомятся с младшими детьми. Роберт оставляет их и украдкой проходит на кухню. За ним шаг в шаг следует Том — это единственная за сегодняшний вечер возможность для них побыть наедине.  
  
— Сьюзан, тебе идёт мука, — добродушно смеётся Том, подходя к Сьюзан и обнимая её за талию.  
  
Он удивительно нежен с ней — и хотя Роберт прекрасно знает, что всё началось с любви к нему, кажется, у него вот-вот уведут жену.  
  
— Маленький льстивый засранец. — Сьюзан целует Тома в щёку. — С возвращением. Когда следующие съёмки?  
  
Том стонет и утыкается ей в шею.  
  
— Не спрашивай. Скоро.  
  
Как бы Роберта ни умиротворяло зрелище обнимающихся Тома и Сьюзен, он всё-таки не остаётся в стороне. Когда он подходит, ему навстречу открывается ещё одно место в объятиях. И прижавшись к самым дорогим людям в своей жизни, Роберт чувствует себя удивительно целым.  
  
Голоса в коридоре становятся громче, и Том первым шагает в сторону, чтобы не выставлять интимных вещей напоказ даже собственной семье. Роберт придерживается того же мнения — если при Экстон и Эйври он ещё может обнять или легонько чмокнуть в щёку Сьюзан и Тома, то при Индио ему уже не так уютно.  
  
Хотя это тоже придёт, думает он, когда шумная толпа заваливается в смежную с кухней столовую. Индио в голос обсуждает с Гарри музыкальные стили, Пэдди и младшие пересказывают друг другу сюжеты любимых мультфильмов.  
  
Том смотрит на них и вздыхает:  
  
— Вот перевезти ещё Тессу — будет здорово.  
  
Тесса бывала здесь пару раз, но в Великобритании у неё была остальная часть любящей семьи Холландов, а здесь даже дети то и дело оставались с нянями: Сьюзан занималась продюсерским бизнесом, Роберт и Том пропадали на съёмках…  
  
— Перевезём, — Роберт кладёт руку ему на плечо, — обязательно перевезём.  
  
Сьюзан достаёт из духовки бесподобно пахнущий рулет и подмигивает им.  
  
— Хватит страдать, идите накрывать на стол. Я в шаге от того, чтобы нанять личный самолёт и привезти Тессу сюда. Эйври будет счастлива.  
  
Том смеётся и утыкается Роберту в плечо. Сьюзан стаскивает с рук перчатки и снова подходит, обнимая его за пояс.  
  
— Мы — отличная команда, верно? — спрашивает она.  
  
Роберт кивает.  
  
Гул голосов в столовой, тепло любимых людей…  
  
И, как иногда бывало в такие моменты, Роберт захотел вернуться в прошлое и сказать тому парню, который едва не порезал себе вены и не сторчался к чертям собачьим: «Ты ещё будешь счастлив».  
  
Потому что это было правдой: Роберт обожал Сьюзан, а Том сделал их идеальной комбинацией. Потому что треугольник — самая устойчивая фигура.


End file.
